the bear cat and the baby grand
by charmed2027
Summary: This story is based in the 1920s where Ethan Morgan and George weir have a fling. but what happens when you throw in bootlegging liquor , shoot outs, comas , and time travel? Ethan is sent to the future where he finds people who look exactly like the people in his old life. but with one twist they have no clue who he is. can Ethan resume his life like before or will he crumble?
1. chapter one

It was a dark and lonely night and the year was 1922. I was at my office; I had just got hired about a couple of months ago as an assistant at Bryan and Weir law office. The law firm wasn't that big of a building and like most all other buildings it was made out of brick. But it had a certain successful quality to it. I was a small boy but believe you me I didn't take any applesauce from nobody.

I was thinking while looking out of the front window which had Bryan and Weir law firm plastered onto it. I was running the thought through my head of what I was to do? It was a Saturday night and I was at work. I felt like I was a total loser. I mean I was a beautiful young man in my early 20s and I was sitting at work on a Saturday night. This was the time where is should have been out having fun with my friends or something.

Right in the middle of my thought my boss walked out of his office. His name was George Weir; he was a well fit man in his early thirties or late twenties. He had streaks of light brown in his hair that complimented his ever so dark brown hair. You could say he was sort of a baby grand. "Well good night Mr. Morgan, I'll be seeing you on Monday." He said with joy and delight, mainly because he was ready to get out of this god forsaken place called work. "I will be seeing you." I said with slight shyness. After I said that Mr. Weir walked out the door to be on his way home.

It had only been a few minutes since Mr. Weir had left. I was all alone and decided it had been a long enough day. So I gathered up my coat and headed out the door.

It was Monday at last it had been a very long and tiring weekend. Even if it had only been a day since Saturday. I walked so gracefully to the law firm for some odd reason I was excessively gay. I walked into the firm with a smile on my face. As soon as I walked in I was confronted by Mr. Weir. "Look at you all dolled up today." He said with a slight smile.

At that moment I didn't know what to do. I couldn't decide whether to melt in his arms or to take the compliment with pride. So I went with the more obvious route and with a blush on my face i decided to take the compliment. "Well thank you, sir all I did was get dressed for work" I said in a modest voice. This was true I didn't really do anything differently except wear a different styled necktie. I then went to sit at my desk to start the day of work. The day was going by seemingly fast.

At the end of the day I was overly worked and overly tired. All I had wanted to do was go home and go to sleep as fast as I could. But as soon as I went to get up to leave Mr. Weir confronts me with a question. "Excuse me, but can I ask you a question?" _I can't believe he just asked me if he could ask me a question. Is he stupid or something?_ I thought. "You just did but sure you can." I said in almost a shocked voice followed by a chuckle. "Well… I was wondering if you wanted to go and get some coffee with me or something sometime? As a friend." he asked hesitantly. But the last part kind of just spilled out as if he had to clarify something to someone.

The entire time that he was talking I was staring into his luscious brown eyes. I had once said that I could stare into his eyes for all of eternity as if I hadn't a care in the world. From the moment that I first set eyes on George, I knew that I was in love. Although I hadn't known this man before in my life; I really liked him. Not to mention that we where both men. By this time I had totally forgotten that I was even tired, and wanted to do whatever it was George wanted. As I was busy staring I hear George say.

"Mr. Morgan?"He said in a curious voice. This quickly snapped me back to reality. He repeated himself "would you like to go out for some coffee?" I answered in the most dumbfounded way possible not on purpose of course. "Huh oh yes coffee tonight. I would love to go with you to get some coffee." I had a tingle run down my spine as I said the very words. And the thought that he would ask a basically stranger like me to go for coffee was exhilarating. Out of all the people in the entire world he would ask me.

As we were walking into the coffee house, I thought that the excitement was going to burst out of me like a firework on the fourth of July. Once we got in and ordered our coffees we started talking. "I'm so grateful that you asked me out tonight. I have been really busy and haven't been able to get out much." I said in an almost gloomy mood. "Well I'm glad I could help you out of the house. So why is it that you don't get out much?" "Honestly I haven't been in town for that long. And I don't really know anyone except the friends I live with." He was taken aback by this answer.

"In a big old city like new York it's hard to not know anyone. Do you like to dance?" "Yes, yes I do. I love dancing." I said with cheer spreading upon my face. But what George didn't know was that yes, I loved to dance. But how well I could do it was the question he should have asked. "Ok that's good then. How's about I take you out dancing' sometime?" "Well I'll be, that just sounds like the bees knees." I said almost jumping out of my chair.

By this time I knew good and well what Mr. Weir was doing. He was asking me out. I really liked being there and I really liked being there with George. Soon after that the waitress came with our drinks. And for about two hours we laughed and talked. When we finally got to a point in our conversations to where we could slow down. We realized that the coffee house had barely any costumers. The only other people that were in there were a handful of maybe three or four police men that had just finished their shifts.

As we noticed it was late he asked me. "Shall I call for you a ten cents box?" "I doubt there'd be one running this late." "Ok, why don't I walk you home then, we wouldn't want something bad to happen to you now would we?" he said in an almost stubborn heist. "Well now I guess we wouldn't want that to happen" lucky for the dogs my house wasn't far from the coffee house. But it was unlucky for me because I couldn't spend more time with George. Although I was sad that my night was coming to an end, I didn't let it get me down in the dumps.

The entire way to my house I clung to every word that George had said. I didn't care that I couldn't get to speak; I didn't even care if what he had to say was a bunch of nonsense, in my mind everything that he had to say was gold. We were finally at my home or rather an apartment that I shared with two of my friends.

George gave me a farewell kiss on the hand and bid me ado. I then hurried into the house and hid behind the door. I slid down the face of the door and touched the floor, my cheeks turning scarlet red. Once on the floor I held my knees to my chin and bit my bottom lip slightly and smiled. With all of my wits I could tell I was stuck on Mr. George Weir. He made me feel like a little girl who had an absurd crush on the coolest kid in school. I knew it was wrong but with all of those feelings inside of me I didn't care. I now thought about how this could affect my job.

I started to worry. I mean I had only known him for three months. Soon all of those bad thoughts went out of the window when I started to think of George and how perfect he was. Once I was done relishing the moment I decided to hit the hay. I was too tired to shower; I told myself that I would do it in the morning. When I got up to get into my bed I stumbled over the umbrella stand that was near the door. It fell to the ground with a crash, and as it did my friend awoke and instantly lit the lamp that was on her bedside table.

She got up in a fit "who…what…Where…? Great goodness Ethan you almost scared the living daylights out of me. What are you doing home so late?" Martha said. Martha was a petite woman who unlike other flappers wore her beautiful silky blonde hair beyond shoulder length. She liked to think of herself as an idealist and an independent woman. She didn't like modern styles and trends and when she didn't like something she changed it. At this moment she was in her night gown that had little lacy designs on it. She said her statement and wiped the sleep from her eyes as to say she was awake.

Boy did I look embarrassed beyond compare as I looked at my friend and picked up the umbrella holder. "I'm sorry that I woke you, I was expecting to come in and make a quick get away to bed. None of this was part of my plan believe Me." I told my friend with a smile. "Well pick up your pride and go to bed, some of us have to wake up in the morning to go to work." She said with a smirk. "Yeah and I'm one of those someone's." I said smirking back just as witty.

So I picked up the holder and put everything back in its rightful place. I then dashed off to bed where I was soon to be met with a surprise. But before I could my friend had gotten up and told me good night.


	2. Chapter 2

Martha- Erica

Helen- Sarah

George- Benny

**Chapter two**

Now finally free from all obstacles that could possibly get in my way went to bed. My room wasn't decorated with much of anything due to the fact that we were living in an apartment. I then got undressed and changed into my night clothes.

I slowly climbed into my not so soft, but comfy bed. I turned out the lights and lay on my pillow. I laid there for what seemed like a lifetime. For some reason I couldn't catch the wave of sleep I needed. All I could think about was work tomorrow morning and how George would be there and how we had a date and that I liked it. All at once images of George flooded my brain, like water from a broken dam.

I knew now the reason for my distress and not being able to sleep. I was too busy thinking about George to sleep. With the knowledge of having to get up the next morning for work, I tried to dose into a sleep that would at least give me rest. But try as I may and try as I might, something did not want me to go to sleep that night. Finally after about an hour of lying in the bed with my thoughts, I got up and went to the bathroom.

I turned on the faucet and the water came gushing out. It was ice cold, but felt unusually good on my skin. I splashed the water onto my arms and my face to try and clear my mind. To my amazement it kind worked. But the only problem with the water treatment is that now any hope of going back to sleep was out of the window. Because now I was wide awake. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had blood-shot eyes and my hair was a mess. So in other words I looked like complete and total crap.

I sighed as I thought. _"Why can't I sleep? Oh yeah that's right I can't stop thinking about George. Stupid George with his stupid gorgeous face and his stupid strong hands and his stupid perfect smile and the stupid way he makes me smile. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why do I have to be so stupid?_ I sighed again, and then say aloud. "I give up." With that said I walked out of the bathroom and straight to my room.

I plopped down on my bed and laid my head onto my pillow. For the longest time I just lay there staring at the ceiling. I tossed and turned until I finally got into a position where I was comfortable. I now could feel myself fall into a nice soothing slumber as my eyelids gracefully closed shut. I slipped so easily into the land of dreams.

In my dream I woke up in my office. But it was different; it was dark all except for the lamp that was on my desk. The atmosphere of the room was bone chilling. I felt like all four walls were staring at me and were about to launch a full scaled attack.

All of a sudden as if on cue George showed up coming out of his office. In a sudden movement he flees to me and envelopes his lips with mine. Shocked by this I tried to push away and to my surprise I was able to push him back. Either out shock or fear or anger I reached my hand up and slapped him in the face. After my hand made contact with Georges bare skin, I pulled my hand back and held it to my mouth and gasped. "I'm so, so sorry. I-I don't, I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry." George holds up his hand and puts a finger to my lips. "Hush baby that is not important now."

He pulls me toward him and he kisses me again, but this time it was more intiment, deeper, and more passionate. This time I didn't try to fight it and just let it happen. George runs his hand through my silky brown hair and then puts his hand behind my head as if to reinforce the kiss. He then pulls my head towards him to deepen the kiss as if it wasn't already deep enough. As George does that I was busy caressing his back. After minutes of our endless make out, we stopped for air.

George moved away from me and over to the desk. In one fast sweep he had managed to clear the desk of all its contents. He then moved back to me, he hoisted me up and set me down on the desk. We shared one last glance into each other's eyes, before we were at it again. George was now placing soft kisses not only on my lips but down my neckline and to my collarbone. I thrust my head back in pure extacy as I moaned aloud for all to hear.

Now back in the real world my alarm was busy ringing its annoying little bells. I awoke from my sleep and jumped up out of the bed and shut off the alarm. Once I had completed the task, I groggily and slowly but surely got out of the bed to head to the bathroom to take the shower I promised myself that I would take.

I rushed to the bathroom only to find one of my friends occupying it. So I start to bang on the door in swift steady movements. Then I hear my friend say from the other side of the door, "hang on, just a minute geez. I'm almost done." "Ok, well hurry it up all ready. I need to take a shower so that I can go to work." I scratch at my head as I walk away from the door and into the kitchen. While entering the kitchen I see my other friend sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Anything new in the world?" my friend Helen was sitting at the table with her black hair in a long braid. She had dark complexion in her skin due the fact that she was African American. Though she was shunned by others we still loved her regardless. She was still in her nightgown. Helen looks up from her paper and looks from it to me. "Huh? Oh, right there's nothing new, just the same old crap as usual."

As soon as she said her words our other roommate Martha comes into sight. At this time she was in a house robe and was drying her blonde hair with a towel. "Ok you can go take your shower now." "Greeaaat thanks. It sure took you long enough. I hope there is still some hot water left for me to take a decent shower." Martha shakes her head as she starts to giggle. "Don't worry princess; now go take you a shower." As that was said I silently laughed and walked to take a shower.

Once in the bathroom I went to turn on the shower and slowly go to get undressed. I then slipped into the shower and feel the hot steam risen water wash upon my skin. I felt like the shower was the only place where I could truly be alone. It's the only place where I could get peace and quiet, and a place where I could think or not think about everything.

Right now I was thinking about the certain dream I had last night. It had felt so real. I could feel George's soft lips touch mine. I could feel the burning passion that filled the kiss and the room. I reached my hand up to my lips and traced the outline of my lips. I could swear that I was really there. I snapped out of my thoughts as soon as I heard one of my friends wrapping on the door and shouting things such as hurry up or are you done yet. I slowly looked up and toward the door and l say in a low voice. "Yeah, I'm almost done." I hurry to do what I need to do to take a shower and get out.

I reach to get my towel to dry myself off and wrapped it around my breast and walk to my room. I go toward my closet and pull out my clothes for the day. While on my way from the closet to the bed, I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror. I stopped to look at my body and I think to myself.

_This is going to be a very weird day at work. _With my thoughts intact and ducks in a row I go and get dressed. Once dressed and ready to go I skip merrily out of my room. I skipped all the way down the hall and into the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen I see my two friends sitting at the table. Helen was eating breakfast and Martha was still sitting, reading her paper. They both stopped what they were doing and look up to stare at me.

Martha still looking at me raised her eyebrows and asked. "So Ethan? What were you doing last night, which you came in as late as an owl and woke me up?" "Nothing" I responded in a high pitched voice. "It didn't seem like nothing last night. So spill the beans." I now thinking of the subject had a blush rise to my cheeks. "Ok, well maybe a little something and if you must know. I was out having coffee with a friend." They both hold their hands up to their mouths and gasp and start to laugh. "You have a friend? Who is it? What are they like?" "Ok enough with the questions. I went with my boss." They both started to squeal and Helen started jumping up and down in her chair when she asked. "What?! You went for coffee with George? Your boss? How could you do that?" "Ok calm yourselves. Now while you sit here and try to figure this all out, I have to go to work."

Both my friends jumped up from the table and tried to stop me from leaving. "Wait you're not going to tell us anymore? You're just going to leave us dangling on the edge of the cliff like this?" I raised my brow and said in matter of fact tone. "Why yes I am or did you not just hear what I said? Now if you please I need to be off to work." Helen groaned and ran in front of me before I got to the front door. "You do know that we aren't done here right? We are going to talk about this when you get home." "What if I don't come home tonight? What if I just run away and don't come back?"

Martha still behind me and Helen comes out and says. "I bet you would like that." Then she looks at Helen when she says "ya'know he would probably leave me and you to run away with his boss. How mean is that?" After that both girls whom where mentioned in the conversation started to laugh. I smiled and started to blush. "Ok, laugh all you want. But now I have to go to work before I'm late. Now move." I go to the door and push Helen out of the way of it. Said girl walks to stand beside Martha.

They both said in unison adding little kissing faces and kisses. "Bye. Have fuuuunnnnn. Don't take any wooden nickels." Half way out the door I turned around and stuck my tongue out at both women that were busy laughing too hard to notice. Once out the door I could still hear my friends laughing hysterically, for what I didn't know. So I shook my head and head to work. Because no matter what I was not going to figure them out anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**George-Benny  
Helen-Sarah  
Martha-Erica  
Douglas-Rory**

**Chapter three**

As I walked to work on this lovely morning; the sun was shining in the most beautiful burnt orange way, the birds were signing a lovely melody just like a choir, and the whole day just seemed like nothing could go wrong. But I was far from happy today of all days. To say the least I was more nervous and worried than anything. I couldn't just ignore my dream. Because if I did then eventually it will happen again or something will happen to cause it to all come rushing back again. So it's just easier to face and or recognize the issue now and deal with it than to live in denial and pretend that it didn't happen. I was kind of going crazy, because I wasn't supposed to have these feelings. How crazy does loving your boss sound?

But it was too late to turn back now. I had already had one foot in the door and the other sluggishly moving to the first foot. Now all I could do was act as normal as possible and hope for the best, and hope he doesn't notice. Now in the office, I look all around for George, then smile awkward smile. So I sprint to my desk in hopes that George, I mean Mr. Weir doesn't see me.

With great triumph I made it to my desk with everything intact and nobody saw me. As soon as I go to sit down, George comes walking in. But instead of walking out of his office, he walks through the front door. I turned to look at him and I had a look of shock upon my face. "Mr. Weir shouldn't you be in your office? I thought you were here this entire time." "Why, no I just got here. I guess Douglas got here before both of us and unlocked everything." He was talking about Douglas Bryan, the other lawyer that I worked for. He always just really stayed to himself and to his work.

He was usually first to get to the office with Mr. Weir, and the last to leave, so I usually don't see him that often. But from the couple of times that I did get the chance to see him I could make out that he was an older man in his forties. So due to his age he had blonde hair with strips of gray. He was sort of shy until it came to his job; he was a master in a courtroom. I guess that's why he was the darb of this place. So in other words he was the only one with the money to keep this place running. All in all he was a good guy. But like I said unlike me he keeps to himself and to his work, as where I like to socialize and make conversations and meet new people.

I can basically start a conversation with a total stranger and talk like we have known each other for years. But enough about that, let's get back to the other matters at hand. Mr. Weir just stood there waiting for me to respond to what he said. I tried to play it off cool and act like I was paying attention. "Oh, wow I can't believe that I got here before you. You really should stop sleeping in." I kind of chuckled and playfully punched at him. When I punched at him, I almost caused him to drop his coat, briefcase, and newspaper that he was holding. He took the joke and started to laugh and playfully punched me back. "Well you know Mr. Morgan I might not have stayed asleep for so long if a certain someone hadn't kept me out all night."

I looked down at the ground and said in a low growled voice. "Yeah don't remind me. Besides you asked me out for coffee not the other way around." "No, I just asked you out for coffee. I didn't say when, you added the last night part and I just went along with it." I looked all over for a comeback and to my surprise I couldn't find one. I had been defeated. Because I couldn't tell him that I wasn't paying attention when he was talking, that would make it look like I didn't care. And that's not true, I did care. Boy did I care. So I went with the best thing I thought possible. "Shouldn't you start working? You know considering you are at work." He started to laugh and I started to freak out. "Yeah your right I'm going. And I suggest you do the same."

I just smiled and tried to make this as painless and as not awkward as possible. "Yes sir. I will get right on it." He just smiled as he walked to his office. Since all of that awkwardness was over I'd decided to go get settled into my desk and start work. As soon as Mr. Weir's door closed, Mr. Bryan's opened. Mr. Bryan walked out of his office and went to George's door and knocked furiously upon it. "Hello Mr. Bailey." He quickly looked back at me. He looked a little distressed for some reason. But none the less it wasn't any of my business. _Or was it?_

Mr. Bryan was soon let into Mr. Weir's office. Right when the door shut I was up and out of my chair, pressing my ear to the door trying to hear what the conversation was about. From what I could hear, they had a major case with a "special" client; and that the hearing was in a few days. That was all I could make out due to the fact that the door had suddenly opened. In an all too familiar voice Mr. Weir asked me. "Can we help you Mr. Morgan?" I looked up still in the position of holding my ear to the door and smiled. "Oh, hi Mr. Bailey. Just inspecting the door." I then knock on the door. "Yep it's a good door. I'm…. just going to get back to work." I said this while I lifted my head to look at George. "That would probably be best." He smiled as I blushed. Then Douglas had to come to the door and ruin my staring. "I don't mean to interrupt but, is everything ok out here?" George stopped staring and looked to Douglas. "Yes as a matter of fact everything is peachy." He smiled hoping that his work partner would believe him. And too his surprise he did.

"Well if everything is tip top. George let's talk in my office and Mr. Morgan I presume you will stay out here and actually do your job instead of trying to listen in on private matters?" I looked down almost ashamed that I had been caught. But like anyone who needed a job such as me, I swallowed my pride and bite my tongue to refrain from saying anything. "Yes sir. I will stay out here and keep busy." "Then come along George we have business to attend to" with that said George and Douglas disappeared into Douglas' office.

With no work that I actually wanted t do I just went back to my desk and sat lazily and bored. Because I was bored I spun in my chair and then decided I would file some case reports and court hearing papers. While I was at it I did all of the other boring and awful things that I had to do.

**Well that's all you get for this chapter and next chapter will be great there might even be yet another date. So tune in next time for more sappy New York style romance. And in order for me to update any sooner for the next chapter I will need more readers and reviews. So spread the word.**

7


End file.
